


you know what they say about grudges (they'll poison you)

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Madoka was left behind. She told herself it was her choice but sometimes it didn't feel this way.





	you know what they say about grudges (they'll poison you)

Madoka waved good-bye until the flash of Homura's shield appeared, and the girl was gone. Kyoko stood there awkwardly, and briefly touched Madoka's shoulder as she brought her hands to her face.

"I'll be a Mitakihara defender," she offered. "Until you know what to do."

Madoka didn't reply so Kyoko removed her hand and added, "Go back to your family." With that she walked away from the debris, and Madoka let her civilian clothes appear on her. She felt like she was going to collapse, but she pushed herself back to the rescue center. 

Her mother and father greeted her with tears and anger. Madoka hated herself for bringing this upon her parents but willed it away. She was a magical girl now and she had to remain strong.

In the days that passed, when the Witches were too much to handle even with Kyoko by her side, Madoka wished she was stronger. If she had been then Mami wouldn't have died again. Sayaka wouldn't have succumbed to her despair. If she was stronger then Homura would've stayed.

Or perhaps not; Homura hadn't completed her wish, her true wish yet. She wanted to save Madoka, some other version of her, and so had gone back through the timelines.

In her darker moments Madoka thought it was selfish. She wondered why she wasn't good enough, why her wish wasn't enough for Homura to stay here when they had defeated Walpurgisnacht together, and having to relieve that horrible month all over again.

Then she would remember that Homura have relieved these horrible moments over and over, maybe for an eternity, and she would feel guilty. 

There was nothing she could do. Homura was out of her life, and she could only hope that the girl was happier elsewhere.

If only it was enough that Homura could be happy with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from Homura's Revenge, which doesn't actually have a lot of vengeance. The ending felt like a huge cop-out when I first read it but maybe they wanted it to fill in more like the anime.


End file.
